Recueil pour un Samouraï
by Elghim
Summary: Un modeste recueil de poèmes de ma création pour mon samouraï préféré, que j'espère étoffer par la suite.
1. Naissance

disclaimer : Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais aux créateurs de la série Rurouni Kenshin.  
Avant de commencer, je voulais faire un rapide clin d'oeil à ma p'tite choupinette, **Onarluca**. Continue d'écrire, tu nous régale tous. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous ordonner d'aller lire ses fic, cela doit déjà être fait. N'hésitez pas à l'encourager non plus car elle possède du talent à revendre.  
Rapide coucou à **Eddy ONE** et **Jubei**, aussi. Je ne vous oublie pas.  
  
**La naissance de Kenshin**  
  
Un jeune enfant prénommé Shinta  
Parcourait les contrées du Japon  
Mais sa vie entière bascula  
Un soir qui s'annonçait plutôt bon  
  
Sa famille entière fut attaquée  
Par des pillards, assoiffés d'argent  
A ses pieds, sa mère est égorgée  
Son tour viendra dans très peu de temps  
  
Un inconnu arriva alors  
Il porta la main à son fourreau  
Et dans une sublime feinte de corps  
Envoya en enfer les bourreaux  
  
Cet enfant est l'unique survivant  
Kenshin fut alors son nouveau nom  
Même si cet homme est intimidant  
Il accepta son invitation  
  
Il apprit ainsi à se battre  
Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'entrainait  
Ses longs cheveux au vent, écarlates  
Pour défendre tout ce qu'il aimait  
  
Ainsi naquit un grand guerrier  
Protégeant la veuve et l'orphelin  
Et de sa lame faisant payer  
Ceux qui s'écartent du droit chemin 


	2. la cicatrice

Je vais essayer de me chauffer en poésie. C'est parti !  
  
Je remercie mes lecteurs  
Ainsi que mes reviewers  
En particulier Onarluca  
Sans qui je ne serai pas là.  
  
Tu es géniale Choupinette  
Ne change pas, t'es trop chouette  
Mais d'autres personnes me tiennent à cœur  
Les oublier serait un grand malheur  
  
Je n'oublie donc pas Eddy ONE  
Qui me motive avec poigne  
Ainsi que mon pote Jubei  
Qui n'a pas de pareil  
  
Elbereth5 m'a écrit  
Ca m'a beaucoup surpris  
Ma première revieweur inconnue  
Je la remercie d'autant plus.  
  
J'arrête maintenant le délire  
Sinon ça sera encore pire  
Plus personne ne me lira  
Et je m'en mordrai les doigts!  
  
Je vous souhaite beaucoup de plaisir  
A me lire, autant que moi à l'écrire  
Maintenant, vos reviews, je les attends  
La balle est dans votre camps  
  
**La cicatrice  
**  
C'était un soir de pleine lune  
Un contrat de plus à honorer  
Sa technique n'avait pas de lacune  
Il allait encore le démontrer  
  
La cible était un politicien  
Il l'envoya de vie à trépas  
Son garde du corps n'était qu'un gamin  
Mais il le provoqua en combat  
  
La lame de son rival était tremblante  
Et au moment même où il le tua  
Il sentit une douleur lancinante  
A sa joue pour la première fois  
  
Une goutte de sang perla de la plaie  
Son opposant l'avait atteint  
C'etait la première fois qu'il se blessait  
Sa plaie saigna jusqu'au petit matin  
  
Maintenant, il était recherché,  
Suite à ses innombrables assauts  
Battosaï devait se cacher  
Et prendre enfin un peu de repos  
  
Une demoiselle avait découvert  
Une nuit sa double identité,  
Elle n'avait plus rien sur cette Terre  
Et elle finit par l'accompagner  
  
Mais cette plaie ne guérissait pas  
Et un beau matin de printemps  
Une bien triste nouvelle tomba  
Il l'appris alors à ses dépens  
  
L'auteur de la blessure sans répit  
Mort auparavant de son épée  
Aurait dû être le futur mari  
De celle qu'il a appris à aimer  
  
Ses yeux restaient secs comme le marbre  
Mais son cœur ne souffrait que d'avantage  
Il restait seul, assis sous cet arbre  
Le regard tourné vers les nuages  
  
Cette personne qu'il aimait plus que tout  
Et dont il avait fait tant de mal  
Il la quitterait en dépit de tout  
Malgré sa pureté telle une opale  
  
Mais cette dernière se fit enlever  
C'était un piège, il le savait  
Il avait juré de la protéger  
Il prit son sabre et quitta le chalet  
  
Il se rendit au lieu indiqué,  
Et risquait sa vie à chaque pas  
Il se fit rapidement attaquer  
Mais sa lame mit toujours fin au combat  
  
Il retrouva enfin son amour  
Mais il en paya le prix fort  
Elle se sacrifia en retour  
Pour le protéger de la mort  
  
S'éteignant doucement dans ses bras  
Elle saisit sa dague et lentement  
Sur sa joue, un trait formant une croix  
Scellant le sort des deux amants 


	3. Contrat

Comme d'hab, je remercie mes amis qui me sont chers, Onarluca, Eddy ONE et Jubei. Pour plus de détails, voir mes autres chapitres !  
Je n'oublie pas ceux qui m'envoient des reviews, à savoir Elbereth5 et Leo de mémoire… désolé si je me trompe, mais le cœur y est.  
Voila, je vais vous laisser !  
Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
  
**Contrat**  
  
C'est dans la nuit noire d'un Japon féodale  
Que Kenshin l'assassin fera sa cabale  
Il doit abattre un politicien véreux  
Un de plus, dans ce monde calamiteux  
  
La cible est rapidement localisée  
Mais est entourée de prostituées  
Cet homme ne possédait donc que des vices  
L'éliminer serait donc un grand service  
  
Tapi dans l'ombre, notre assassin attend  
Quelques heures, jusqu'a ce que vienne le moment  
Sa proie est enfin sortie de cette maison  
Il peut enfin commencer sa mission  
  
Kenshin s'avance paisiblement dans l'allée  
Son opposant le voit et devient paniqué,  
La réputation du tueur est sans frontière  
Il est maintenant l'heure de faire ses prières  
  
Les sabres s'entrechoquent, les regards se croisent  
Les deux adversaires, mutuellement, se toisent  
Mais le vieil homme fini par lâcher son arme  
Et l'implore, sur sa joue coule une larme  
  
Cette situation arrive fréquemment  
Les hommes implorent jusqu'au dernier moment  
Le visage impassible, l'épée de Kenshin se leva  
Il honora une fois de plus son contrat  
  
Cependant, maintenant, il ne cesse de songer  
Pour restaurer la paix, le sang doit-il couler?  
Ne devrait-il pas protéger les innocents?  
Il se pose cette question depuis quelques temps  
  
Ce soir encore, le sommeil tarde à venir  
Il ne peut imaginer un avenir  
Un futur sans larmes, sans meurtres et sans cris  
Finalement, est-ce juste qu'une lointaine utopie ? 


End file.
